Lullaby of a Mad-Man
by antishock
Summary: "Pray for love and I shall hate, Pray for life and I shall kill, Holy Blood dripping down, Swimming in the pits of Hell, Journey down, Soulless mask, Stab and wound, Cries of mercy, WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!"


**Lullaby of a Mad-Man**

Tsunade sighed as she took out another pile of the bane of the Kages... Paperwork. She had been doing them for three days straight, with only a hour of sleep each day. Half the time, Tsunade didn't even know what she was signing; she just stamped the Hokage Stamp down and put the paper in the completed pile.

An hour later, Tsunade reached the end of the last pile that needed to be done. Tsunade smiled and the thought of sleep. Instead of reading any of them, she kept stamping the Hokage Stamp down, not stopping one bit until she finished with all the papers. Tsunade let a content grin come onto her face and she fell asleep on her chair.

What she did not notice, however, was one of the papers she stamped without looking.

_**Hokage-sama, I Homaru and Koharu, you're two trusted advisors, have found fifteen growth stunting seals including mental stunting seals on the person of Naruto Uzumaki. We ask for your Permission to release the seal.**_

The stamp of the Hokage rested on the bottom of the letter. This was how it all started...

* * *

Tsunade yawned as she walked down the roads of Konoha. Such was the duty of the Hokage -making sure the village was safe by looking everywhere personally.

Everybody bowed to her with a "Ohio, Godaime-sama." The men and boys also had nosebleeds while they bowed. Tsunade picked up her pace when she realized she was nearing the end of her walk. Shizune had told her that if she finished the checking of the village's security in less than one hour, then she would be allowed to drink Sake. Tsunade salivated at the very thought of sake.

Just as Tsunade neared the Hokage Tower, a bird with orange wings flew down to her. Tsunade groaned; she could've been done with her walk, but something just had to interrupt her!

Tsunade gave the bird a small good-bye wave, and like it was trained to, it flew off back towards the Bird Academy. Funny story actually; it all started with a ninja ostrich. But that isn't what this story is about.

Tsunade glanced towards the letter in her hand, and her previous anger dissipated when she saw who sent it.

**To Tsunade-Bachaan. **

**From Naruto Uzumaki.**

The message was inside the envelope so Tsunade ripped off the top and took out the true letter.

**I wish you a happy birthday, baachan!**

Tsunade looked at it for a while before sighing. _I'm getting so old that I'm even forgetting my birthday... _Tsunade thought. The female Hokage then proceeded to crush the letter, but before she could, words appeared on the paper.

**Oh, and I learned something! Salt kills slugs, right? Anyways, here's your birthday present!**

Tsunade looked at it confused; what did salt and slugs have to do with any of this? A seal suddenly materialized on the paper. Tsunade's eyes looked towards it and analyzed it. _A shooting seal of some kind..._ Tsunade mused. Maybe it would give her the present? Tsunade pushed chakra into the seal, and instead off a present, salt came out.

Tsunade closed her eyes with her reflexes. She groaned, Naruto just HAD to be doing pranks again! Tsunade then felt something wrong. She scratched her neck where it was itching. It started to itch even more, and then it started to burn. Tsunade flipped through seals and looked at her medical stats. Her eyes widened at what she saw. The salt on her had acid on it and it was burning her up from the inside out. Tsunade went through another jutsu in an attempt to get the salt off, but it didn't work.

Tsunade tried to yell out for help, but her lips were swollen shut. Tsunade struggled for a while before she heard a voice. She looked up and was very surprised.

**"Pray for love and I shall hate,**

**Pray for life and I shall kill,**

**Holy Blood dripping down,**

**Swimming in the pits of Hell,**

**Journey down,**

**Soulless mask,**

**Stab and wound,**

**Cries of mercy,**

**WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!"**

The form of Naruto Uzumaki stood in the shadows with the sun attempting to hit his back. A crazed gleam in his eyes showed the depth of insanity Naruto had obtained.

_Why Naruto..._ Tsunade thought before her eyes closed and she died.


End file.
